


Here With You

by sunnyclow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, M/M, everyone gives advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Performing in front of millions of people is easy, going on a first date with your crush is hard.





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since my last i7 fic, but when I saw the flashbang I knew I wanted to participate! It was really fun and thank you to the mods who organized everything! I got a chance to work with the great HunterK! (@HunterK4545 on twitter) go check out their art for the story at the end of the fic! Thanks everyone!

Ryuu flipped through the outfits in his closet and pulled out a couple to place on his bed. His bed was big enough that he laid out many outfits to choose from, the only problem he couldn’t pick one. He didn’t know how he managed to ask Sougo out on a date while drunk, yet it happened and now he couldn’t pick anything to wear. Then there was the worry that Sougo wouldn’t like the real him, since it was different than the ero beast. After trying on another outfit, he sighed and pulled the shirt over his head. How could he choose an outfit when he had so much on his mind?

Ryuu grabbed another shirt when he heard a grumble in the doorway. He looked over at Gaku who had his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head on his way in the room. “Are you still looking for something to wear? I thought you finally picked an outfit already.”  


“What’s going on?” Tenn walked in behind Gaku and looked at the outfits on Ryuu’s bed. “You still haven’t picked something to wear yet?”

“It’s our first date! I want to make sure I wear something good! I just don’t know what to wear.” Ryuu slid a hand through his hair as he walked around to the other side of his bed to pick out something else to wear. “I know it shouldn’t be different, but I want to make a good impression on my date.”

“You could wear a sack and I’m sure Osaka wouldn’t mind. The date will go fine, you two have been out together before right?” Gaku asked.  


“Yeah, we’ve been together in groups or waiting in between shows, but not together on a date! What if I end up saying or doing something Sougo-kun doesn’t like?” Ryuu asked as he reached for another shirt.

“I doubt that’s going to happen with Osaka-san.” Tenn said.

“You never know!” Ryuu exclaimed.  


Tenn and Gaku looked at each other before they shook their heads. If only Ryuu knew the adoring way Sougo looked at him when they were off stage. Tenn saw it many times when they finished their set while Gaku saw it every time they went drinking together. When Sougo was drunk he didn’t hide the way his face looked, especially when Ryuu started playing around. Gaku walked over to Ryuu and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. Everything will work out, you two will have a good date, and then you can go on from there. Calm down, go get dressed, and get ready to pick him up. You don’t want to be late, do you?”

Ryuu shook his head. “No I don’t. I still don’t know what to wear though...oh!” He called out when Tenn pushed an outfit into his hands.

“There, put that on or you’re going to be late.” Tenn said.

Ryuu smiled. “Alright, thanks for the help guys.”  


Tenn waved it away. “It’s not a problem, now go and get ready.”  


“Don’t forget to calm down.” Gaku said.

“I won’t!” Ryuu changed his shirt as Tenn and Gaku walked out of his room to let him finish.

“I never thought Ryuu would be so nervous about this. When we drink together they’re really friendly with each other I thought they were dating already.” Gaku said.  


“I’m surprised you notice. From what I hear you spend your time texting their manager.” Tenn said.

“I do not!”

“Of course you don’t, that’s why you constantly stare at your phone when you’re out.”

“Don’t you start with me you--”  


“Hey guys I’m ready!” Ryuu announced on his way over to them. His smile dropped when he saw the frowns on their faces. “Are you guys fighting?”

“We’re just having a discussion about Gaku’s drinking habits. Do you have everything?” Tenn asked.

Ryuu frowned a little as he looked between them. When they didn’t start fighting again, his smile returned as he nodded. “Everything is set at the restaurant. I go there all the time so I know they’ll make sure that we have a peaceful meal. I have my phone, there’s gas in the car, and I think that’s it. I’m gonna go pick up Sougo-kun in a little bit. Are you sure this outfit looks alright? Maybe I should go with my blue jacket instead.”  


Tenn shook his head. “No, it looks fine, stop worrying over it.”  


“Okay, I’ll stop messing with it.” Ryuu lowered his hands from his shirt collar. Do you think I should give Sougo-kun some more time to get ready?”  


“I’m pretty sure Osaka is ready.” Gaku said.  


“Wait! Let me make sure I have my wallet.” Ryuu walked towards the living room as he patted his pockets. Tenn and Gaku followed behind him, if they didn’t who knows how long it would be before Ryuu actually left for his date.  


*~*~*

Meanwhile at the dorms Sougo wasn’t too much better. He still couldn’t believe that he was going on a date with Ryuunosuke Tsunashi. He still tried to figure out how in the world that happened. He remembered agreeing to something that night, he didn’t think it was a date, he didn’t think he would tell Ryuu they he could pick him up too. It felt like one of his dreams became real somehow. After he changed his outfit four times, grabbed his phone, and made sure that he had his wallet Sougo sat in the living room to wait.

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous.” Tamaki walked in the living room and took a seat next to Sougo. “It’s Ryuu-aniki he’s not going to be really picky about what you wear.”  


“I still want to make sure that I’m properly dressed.” Sougo checked his phone again. “I don’t think I have time to change into anything else.”

“You look fine! You’re going to have a lot of fun. Who knows maybe this will be something that happens again.” Mitsuki smirked as he took a seat next to Tamaki.

Sougo shook his head. “Well, I don’t know about that he’s a pretty busy guy so I don’t know if we’ll be able to go out like this again.”

“You never know!” Riku called out on his way in the living room. “We have some free time coming up maybe you’ll be able to go out again!”

“Now, now let’s not assume that he’ll have time to go out whenever he wants.” Sougo said. He couldn’t squash the hope that bloomed in his heart fast enough. He didn’t want to push his luck, but to be able to go out with Ryuu again sounded too good to be true. He still had to make sure that tonight didn’t end up in a disaster. Sougo nearly jumped when his phone went off in his hands. He swallowed as he quickly unlocked it and read the message. “He’s here, I should probably go and meet him.” He looked up when there was a knock on the door.

“No need, he’s here to escort you like a gentleman.” Yamato walked over and opened the door. “Hey Tsunashi-san, ready for your date?”  


Ryuu nodded with a sheepish smile. “Evening Yamato-kun, I am, is Sougo-kun ready?”

“Sure let me get him, hey Sou...oh here he is.” Yamato said. He forgot Sougo could move so fast.  


“Good evening Tsunashi-san, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to go out with me. I’ll make sure we won’t be out too late. I have money to pay for my meal and I will not order a lot. I-” Sougo started when Ryuu quickly shook his head. “Sougo-kun, it’s fine! Everything is covered, though we should get going. I’m not trying to rush you, but we have our reservations!”

“Oh, right! I’m sorry for holding us up!” Sougo blurted out. He turned around and waved to everyone behind him. “See you guys.”  


“Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Yamato joked among the various goodbyes in the living room.  


Ryuu waved at everyone then followed behind Sougo out the door. On the way to Ryuu’s car, Sougo didn’t know what he should bring up first. Should he ask about his day? Should he talk about music? Would Ryuu want to talk about music? Sougo’s mind was working so hard that he nearly missed when Ryuu opened the door for him.  


“Are you okay Sougo-kun?” Ryuu asked.

“Yes, just fine, thank you!” Sougo quickly got inside and resisted the urge to place his face in his hands. The date only started and Sougo’s ready to call it off so he can go hide in his room for the rest of the night. Ryuu didn’t seem to mind as he got into the driver’s side then took off. Sougo placed his hands in his lap, he watched the familiar scenery out the window while Ryuu tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. They rode in silence while they tried to figure out what they could bring up. Ryuu broke the silence when he stopped at a red light.  


“So, how was your day?”

The question took Sougo out of his head and away from the window. “Oh, it was good. We had some down time today so I was able to catch up on some chores, answer some emails, check on some of the things I’m working on, you know things like that. Um, how about you?”

“We had some down time too, so I finished some work and caught up with some chores too. When I finished I was able to watch a few episodes of this comedy show I’ve been following.”

“Is that the one where they prank people?”

“Oh! Have you watched it too?”

“Tamaki-kun watches it after he finishes his homework, now we all watch it with him. He even got Iori-kun to join us. Some of the segments are very funny.” Sougo mainly watched the station for the current drama Ryuu was in, but he couldn’t tell him that. Besides, it would be fine if Ryuu didn’t know. From there they were able to go into different topics like their favorite type of music or things they liked to do on their days off. It helped Sougo relax which helped Ryuu relax in turn. They were able to forget about their nerves for a little while and just enjoy each other.   


It wasn’t long before they pulled up to the restaurant which made Sougo’s nerves flare up again. He would be fine, they had a great conversation so their time in the restaurant would be good too. It didn’t completely calm him down, but it was something he could repeat to himself while they were having dinner. Ryuu didn’t fare any better, though he was a little more confident after their conversation, and from Sougo’s smile. He had a really cute smile.

They fell silent again on their way inside the restaurant. After they were seated the only sounds between them was Sougo occasionally asking questions about the food. When they finished ordering Ryuu took the chance to start the conversation again. He closed his menu and gestured around. “So, how do you like it?”

Sougo hummed as he looked around. “Oh, it’s a great place, do you come here a lot?”  


“I do, I like to come here after practice and they’re really nice. Maybe one day when we have a joint practice we can come back here.”

“Are you sure? I can always bring food from home or get something when we’re finished.”

“It’s alright I don’t mind!”

“Thank you! I would like to go!”

“I’m glad cause I really enjoy spending time with you.”

Sougo gripped his pants as he swallowed. Did Ryuu know what those words did to his heart? He looked down at his hands before he turned a shy smile at him. “I-I like spending time with you too.”

Ryuu returned the smile as he felt warm all over. He worried that he went a little too far. It was their first date he didn’t want to push anything too fast after all! Yet seeing the way Sougo smiled at him, he knew it would be alright. He was so happy, he didn’t notice the food the waiter placed in front of him, until Sougo called out, “Wait Tsunashi-san that’s mine!”  


Ryuu realized his mistake too late when the heat from the food started to set in. He yelped in surprise as he quickly reached for his glass only to have Sougo push it into his hands while he apologized. Ryuu finished it half way before he placed the glass on the table as he choked out, “Sougo-kun! Sougo-kun! I-It’s fine! I should have looked it’s okay.”

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention when they bought the food out, now they have to make your dish over again. I’m so sorry! Please let me pay for dinner and see if I can order something to help cool your mouth. I’m sure I can find one and-” Sougo rambled. He got up to get him more water when Ryuu took his hands. Sougo stopped as he looked down at their hands then back up at Ryuu.

“It’s alright. I knew you liked spicy food, but now I know how spicy you like it. See? I learned something new about you! It’s fine, I’m having a great night.”  


“You’re having a good night? R-Really?”

“Yes I am. Are you?”

“I am. I just wanted to make sure that tonight goes smoothly.”

“Well, everything is going great. Let’s see how the rest of the night goes.”

“Okay, I will.” Sougo remembered that Ryuu hadn’t let go of his hands. “Um, Tsunashi-san…”

“Hmm?” Ryuu looked down and quickly let go of Sougo’s hands with a flush across his cheeks. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to move so fast! I wanted to help you relax that’s all!”

“I’m feeling much better! Thank you!” Sougo answered as he quickly walked back over to his seat. He could still feel Ryuu’s strong hands holding his own. To stop from falling into a daydream he bought up the topic of recent songs they enjoyed when the waiter replaced Ryuu’s food. After making sure it wasn’t spicy they were able to continue with their meal. During dinner Ryuu learned that Sougo was happy with his off stage personality while Sougo learned that Ryuu didn’t find his hobbies boring. After they finished dinner they got some ice cream and finished the night by window shopping. The night went much better than they could have imagined.

*~*~*

Around nine thirty Ryuu and Sougo decided to call it a night. They would have loved to stay out a little bit later, but Sougo had a magazine interview and Ryuu had one for his recent drama. On the way back to the car Sougo wondered if it would be too bold to reach for Ryuu’s hand. Everything has been going so well Sougo didn’t want it to end on a bad note. Then again after the way Ryuu held his hands maybe he had some feelings for him too. He didn’t want to push anything, though it stayed on Sougo’s mind during the ride back home.

Ryuu pulled up to the dorms and turned to Sougo. “When you have some time maybe we can go look at some records.”

“I’ll let you know when I do.” Sougo noticed the way Ryuu hesitated then rubbed the back of his neck. “Tsunashi-san?”

“I don’t know if it’s too soon, but can I kiss you?”

In that moment everything slowed down for Sougo. He forgot how to talk as his mind tried to catch up. Did he hear that correctly? Did Ryuu ask to kiss him? He didn’t know how long he stared at Ryuu, until he heard Ryuu apologizing through his haze. Sougo quickly found his words. “Yes! Yes it’s fine!”

“Oh, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!”   


Ryuu smiled as he leaned in to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Sougo couldn’t believe this was happening. It was better than any of his dreams combined. The way Ryuu cupped his cheek, the softness of his lips, the low moan he made when Sougo kissed him back it made Sougo’s head spin. However, it wasn’t long before they had to end the kiss. They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them not letting go of their hands as they smiled at each other. As much as they wanted to enjoy their company some more they had to call it a night.  


Ryuu squeezed his hand. “Goodnight Sougo-kun.”

Sougo gently squeezed back. “Goodnight Tsunashi-san, have a safe ride home.” He reluctantly let go of his hand as he walked out of the car and over to the dorms. He was in such a haze he barely noticed Mitsuki, Nagi, and Yamato in the living room.  


“How was the date?” Nagi asked.

“It was a wonderful night.” Sougo sighed happily. “I really should get ready for my interview, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. Good night.” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face on the way to his room. Once he was inside, he made a beeline to his bed and pressed his red face against his pillow. His mind still reeling from the events of the night.  


*~*~*

After Ryuu made it home he walked into the living room with a smile on his face.

“I take it the date went well.” Gaku chuckled.

“It went great! We’re going to go out again when we have free time.” Ryuu said.

“We told you it would be fine.” Tenn said.

“Thanks again guys. I’m gonna go change, I’ll be right back.” Ryuu said on the way to his room. Once he was inside he walked over to his bed and laid back on it. His grin didn’t leave his face as he stared at the ceiling. Everything went better than he expected. He even kissed him!  


Ryuu didn’t know what would happen at their next date, but he looked forward to it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first ryuusou and it was pretty fun to write!
> 
> You can also check out the link of HunterK's work [here](https://sta.sh/01ab7zbdj1m2)!


End file.
